Where We Began
by RocksandCoffee
Summary: AU That takes place after Nemesis. Riker and Troi take some time away before embarking on their own adventures.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: It all belongs to Paraborg. Have fun with that. ;)

A/N: Don't panic, Castle fans - I'm just stretching some muscles I haven't used in a while. All mistakes are mine.

Summary: AU taking place shortly after Nemesis.

* * *

She stood, her head lifted to the heavens. The raindrops - real raindrops, not holographic - fell against her skin, marking their course down her cheeks and forehead. The sounds of the water against the jungle foliage was soothing to the chaos that still threatened in her thoughts. She could feel the animal life surrounding her, so calm in comparison to that of the complement of a starship. It was uplifting, making her soar in the quiet intensity of the world, so freeing. Time was endless, and she was a part of everything.

Then, a tingle of worry sparkled at the edge of her mind. Through everything, he had stayed by her side, being her rock, as he had for so long. Deanna took in a deep breath and smiled into the rain.

_Why don't you join me, Imzadi?_ she sent.

_What makes you think I haven't already?_

Will's voice whispered into her thoughts, spinning her around. She shouldn't have been so surprised by his proximity, but then, some of this was still new to both of them.

She reached for her husband, taking his hand in hers as she leaned into him, letting her mind curl up into his. "Thank you for bringing me here."

The twinkle of his laughter brightened her thoughts.

"I couldn't have done any less," he answered.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So it seems there is a little more to this story than I first thought... lol Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Soon, they parted, both soaked in rain.

Deanna held Will's hand in hers as she walked through the vines and low-hanging branches of the jungle trees. He remained silent as he followed her, knowing there was a reason behind everything she did.

Eventually, she stopped. Upon seeing the falls, his heart filled with the memories of their past, and the warmth of her emotions as well.

"It's been a long time," he said.

"It's where everything changed," she answered, blinking through the droplets of rain clinging to her lashes. "We've come a long way."

Deanna pressed into his side and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Do you ever think about how things could have gone differently?"

"How do you mean?" Will wrapped his arms around her. Not a day had passed since he'd set foot on the_ Enterprise_ that he hadn't wondered how many different ways life could have changed had he stayed on Betazed all those years ago. He was curious where his wife's thoughts were leading.

"I can tell you know, Will." She moved away from him, then stepped toward the water's edge. "How would life be if I had chased after you when you left?"

"You mean, you didn't?" he laughed when Deanna shot a perturbed look over her shoulder. Will walked to her and gently placed his hands on her shoulders as he breathed in a lungful of air. "I almost stayed, Imzadi. I almost left Starfleet to be with you, but I was young, and didn't know anything else except my life in the Fleet. I was too scared to try something new, even if it felt like the right choice."

"Is that the only time you've thought about leaving Starfleet?"

The sound of her question hit him in an odd way, twisting deep down in his mind. "Deanna, tell me, what's bothering you? If you need to take a break-"

"I don't know if I want to go back," she stated, and her body seemed to deflate. "After this last mission, and all that happened with Shinzon..."

Will pulled her against him. They - _she_ \- had been through so much before leaving the _Enterprise_, it wasn't surprising that Deanna didn't want to go back. He honestly didn't blame her.

"If you don't want to go, you don't have to," he whispered as she melted into him. "Deanna, your happiness means everything to me. You say the word, and I'll follow you wherever you wish."

"What about the _Titan_?"

He chuckled, "There will be other ships, other ways of life. We'll find our way." Will cupped her face in his hands, then pressed a kiss to her lips. "If you still feel this way when our honeymoon is over, we'll figure it out. Together."


End file.
